THE LEGEND OF ANASTASIA
by EJM513
Summary: This is a cross over between 20th Century Fox's "Anastasia", "Hetalia Axis Powers" and the legend of Anastasia and her little brother Alexi-this is a preview of the real story manily because I'm still figuring out how to work this website ;


THE LEGEND OF ANASTASIA

BASED OFF OF 20TH CENTRY FOX'S "ANASTASIA", ACTUAL EVENTS AND "HETALIA AXIS POWERS"

CHAPTER ONE: ON TO ST. PETERSBURG

July 17th, 1918. Anastasia Romanov, former Grand Duchess and youngest daughter of ex-Czar Nicholas II was sound a sleep in her bed along with her other sisters in a tiny house in the city of Yekaterinburg. The house was know as the Impative House, or by it's more sinister name, "The House of Special Purpose". The entire former royal family was sound a sleep, completely unaware of what their masters were doing down below. At that moment as she slept contently the harsh reality of the world was as far away as ever as she dreamed that she was back in the Winter Palace in St. Petersburg. Anastasia was wearing a traditional imperial Russian gown as she danced with a tall and dashing young man with deep brown eyes that sparkled as he stared at her. There was no music playing what so ever, yet somehow the young couple were gliding across the perfectly polished floor as the smiled and laughed. They seemed to be the only two people in the entire world. It didn't matter to a Russian princess that the young man she was dancing with was a kitchen boy. Nothing else mattered but the fact that he was there and holding her as close as possible. "Anastasia- Anya I know I shouldn't be saying this since you're a Grand Duchess and I'm a kitchen hand, but I love you. I love you Anastasia Romanov." The dashing kitchen boy claimed, his voice soft and quite as if he didn't want the walls to hear his words. Anastasia smiled widely and gave a soft and almost seductive chuckle. "No one can hear you Dimitri. Scream it out at the top of your lungs, because I love you to." Dimitri's bashful expression snapped right into a beaming smile as he screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE YOU ANASTASIA ROMANOV!" His voice echoed through out the empty ball room as both laughed and continued to twirl. Then all of sudden they stopped twirling. Dimitri stared deeply into Anastasia's blue eyes as he leaned in close. Her breath left her lungs, and her eyes closed as she to leaned forward.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Anastasia heard her father's voice in the background. "Anastasia, Anastasia, Anastasia" the voice repeated until she felt a gentle shake.

"Anastasia wake up." Anastasia opened her eyes and found herself staring at her father. She slowly sat up as she watched her other sisters getting up and dressed. "What's going on Papa?" She asked in an unusually soft voice as she swung her feet over the side of her bed. "Yuorovsky wants us to get dressed. Apparently the Whites are very close to the city and they want to move us." Nicholas explained calmly. Anastasia gave a tired nod and joined her sisters as they finished putting on their simple black skirts and white shirts. The shortest of the four girls got dressed rather quickly, and grabbed her dog Jimmy as she trailed behind her older sisters. Once they were outside in the small hallway, she found her mother Alexandra standing with the usual cold and distant expression on her tired face. Her father, already dressed was carrying her 13 year old brother Alexi, who could not walk due to a severe attack of hemophilia. The poor boy looked about the size of a giant tooth pick in Nicholas's arms. Anastasia had never seen him look so drained of life and color. There was only one other time the young boy looked so frail and helpless, and he was so near death that a priest was there to perform Alexi's final rights. It was well known that Anastasia was his favorite sister, and the 17 year old knew that herself. So she walked up to her helpless little brother with a kind smile and devilish look in her sparkling blue eyes. "How are you feeling Alexi?" Anastasia asked in a shocking sweet voice. It was enough to cause her father to eye her curiously, for Anastasia was not one to be sweet and gentle on a normal basis. Alexi let out a sad sigh as he looked up at his beloved sister. Something did not seem right about his face, which normally beamed and lit up an entire palace. It was not because he was ill and in pain. There was something much darker about the expression painted in his eyes. It was almost as if he had completely given up hope.

"What does it matter? We're not going to make it out alive anyway. I'm sure they're not moving us. They're going to kill us." Alexi claimed in an emotionless voice. Nicholas looked away from his daughter and looked down at Alexi with a surprised expression. He did not see Anastasia look down at her little dog Jimmy with a blank expression on her face, as if she was lost in her thoughts. Then her blue eyes lit up as she let out a loud, comical gasp as her father told Alexi that they were not going to be killed. "What's that Jimmy? You think months of being trapped in a tiny house has finally caused Alexi to go insane?" Anastasia asked, holding the very confused dog up to her ear. Being the actress she was, Anastasia nodded her head slowly as she listened fiercely to what her dog had to say. Then she over dramatically dropped her jaw and let out a loud gasp of shock as her eyes widen to the point of popping out of her skull. "NO! You dirty rascal of corse we can't do that! Have you lost your mind?" She exclaimed as she heard Alexi starting to laugh along with her sisters and father. Even her mother who hardly ever smiled gave a soft chuckle.

Anastasia's face calmed into a slightly annoyed expression as she once again listened fiercely to Jimmy. "No Jimmy we are not going to pelt the guards with rocks covered in snow balls, that wouldn't do us any good." The dog let out a soft bark as if right on cue. Anastasia's face glowed with a slightly devilish pride as a comically evil chuckle escaped her lips. "Why you cheeky little monkey that has to be the BEST idea you have ever come with! I have completely under estimated you my four legged amigo!" Anastasia's expression drastically changed, but this time it was not intentional. "Wait a minuet , I don't know Spanish where did come from?" Alexi started to roll with laughter as Anastasia shook her head and complete and utter defeat. That was they heard the sound of a throat being cleared. All seven pairs of heads turned towards the bottom of the stairs and saw a tall brooding man with a shock of black hair. He had his hands behind his back and stared at the family with a odd expression that Anastasia could not place. This was Yuorovsky, the man who was supposed to be protecting them. A small smile spread on his face as he said, "Please follow me."

The family being under the impression that their lives were danger and that Yuorovsky was just trying to protect them, did as they were told. One by the one they filed down the stairs, with Anastasia trailing behind the rest of the sisters. They tired and confused family were lead down into a basement. The family filed in, completely and utter confused. The former Czaritsa looked around the room for a brief moment, then turned to Yuorovsky. "There aren't any chairs, may me not have some chairs?" She asked as kind as her harsh voice would allow. The same indescribable smile was painted on Yuorovsky face once again. "Chairs of course." With a snap of his fingers two chairs were brought in. Alexandra sat in one chair while Nicholas sat on the other with Alexi on his lap. Then Yuorovsky turned around to leave as he said, "We are just going to take your picture so we have prove you are all still alive, oh and no talking please." Then the doors shut.

The family along with their faithful doctor and maid were left standing there. The air was very thick as almost everyone must have realized something was not right. Alexi wrapped his arms tighter around his father's neck as he stared at the door with wide eyes. Nicholas in return held the terrified child close and whispered in a soft voice, "It's alright Alexi."


End file.
